devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Luce
Luce & Ombra ( ) are a pair of personally customized,Devil May Cry, Guns — Luce & Ombra: "Sparda's hand-made guns." semi-automatic pistols made by the Dark Knight Sparda, and they are designed to rapidly fire bullets.Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Handguns: "Destructive twin pistols featuring rapid-fire." They are now in possession of Trish. Description The guns are primarily modeled after the Colt M1911 design, and are quite similar to the Ebony & Ivory, but with fewer customizations. *Both weapons use customized slides and extended frames that lend them a very angular appearance. *Both weapons have been modified with short-pull triggers, target sights, beavertail grip safeties, and slam-pads on their magazines. Also, both have an additional decock lever mounted on the slide (similar to the Polish Vis). *As with Ebony & Ivory, the left-handed weapon (Ombra) uses a custom slide. The extractor and ejection port have been reversed, thus causing the spent shells to be expelled away from the shooter when used left-handed. *"Luce & Ombra" is engraved in cursive on the outward sides of both pistols, next to the image of a smiling half-moon/half-sun face. *Both handguns are outfitted with ergonomic wood grips. In the middle of the grip panels are portraits of Victorian women, just as on the Ebony & Ivory; as befits their names, Ombra's is dark-haired, and Luce's is fair-haired. Oddly enough, an engraving addressed to Dante is also carved into both sets of guns. For Tony Redgrave By .45 Art Warks File ''Devil May Cry'' ;Guns :LUCE & OMBRA :Sparda's hand-made guns. ''Devil May Cry 2'' ;File - Weapon - Guns :HANDGUNS :Destructive twin pistols featuring rapid-fire. ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' ;Library - Arms - Trish's Arms :LUCE&UMBRA :Guns named after light and darkness. These weapons are both quick and deadly. Gameplay Luce & Ombra are used together for rapid fire, and usually play similarly to Ebony & Ivory. In Devil May Cry, Luce & Ombra are only available while playing as the Legendary Dark Knight. They function the same as Ebony & Ivory, and retain the ability to charge up with demonic energy and fire charged shots when in Devil Trigger. In Devil May Cry 2, Twosome Time can be used Luce & Ombra to stop a nearby enemy from attacking. While Devil Triggered they will deal elemental damage corresponding to the currently equipped Amulet. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Luce & Ombra are Trish's rapid fire firearms. They are particularly useful for decloaking enemies while in Devil Trigger. Luce and Ombra can not be charged like most other firearms. Movesets Devil May Cry= |-| Devil May Cry 2= |-| Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition= Other Appearances ''Viewtiful Joe'' Trish uses the Luce & Ombra as her long-ranged weapons in the Viewtiful Joe series. Trish uses the Luce and Ombra as her firearms in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Gallery Luce & Ombra (artwork).jpg|Concept art of the Luce & Ombra DMC1 Sparda with Luce and Ombre.png|Sparda with his guns Trivia *These guns replace Ebony & Ivory in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3 when you use the Sparda costume. They are not renamed Luce & Ombra in the third game, but still resemble the two pistols. *Sin Devil Trigger's two ranged attacks are similarily named The Luce and The Ombra. References Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry weapons Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 2 weapons Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons